Horrorclan
by Catcatboomboom
Summary: A clan with a passion for power. Ever wondered what a clan would be like if they murdered all the elders, cats with disabilities, or anyone who opposed their leader? This is what it would be like
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

Leader: Torturestar- a cruel, smoky gray tom

Deputy: Deadheart- a white tom with black stripes

Medicine cat: Sorrowpool- a blue, gray she-cat with a broad face

Med. Cat apprentice: Falconpaw- a well muscled silver tabby tom with one green eye and the other blue

Warriors:

Gaugedeye- a battle-scarred black tom with a missing eye

Bleedingclaw- a pale gray tom with red paws

Musclefur- a striped tabby tom with large muscles

Flamelight- a slender, lithe she-cat with red eyes

Violetsmoke- A beautiful brown she-cat

Shreddedtail- a pale yellow tabby tom with a wounded, stubby tail

Queens:

Sandpelt- a quiet, timid she-cat with sandyfur

Ashface- A dark gray tabby with sparkling blue eyes

Dawnshadow- a creamy white, gentle, she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Silverkit, Creamkit and Wildkit

Apprentices:

Tigerpaw- a dark striped tabby much like Tigerstar

Adderpaw- a playful she-cat who got bit by an adder when a kit

Growlpaw- a black and white tom with misty, gray eyes

Puddlepaw- a silver tabby tom with long claws

Kits:

Featherkit- a pretty, young she-cat with amber eyes

Treekit- a brown, down-to-earth kit with dark flecks on pelt

Clawkit- a kit whose idol is Torturestar, hunger for power

Creamkit. A brave she-cat secretly willing to oppose Torturestar and form a rebel group

Silverkit- A silver tabby (im guessing) sister of Wildkit and Creamkit

Wildkit- Black she-cat with amber eyes. Sister of Creamkit and Silverkit

**You can add characters as well! Just ask and I will say yes or no. Plz review**


	2. Chapter 1

Torturestar padded out of his rocky den and licked his claws, which were matted with blood. 'Now who did I kill again..? I think her name was Shadowwing..' Torturestar thought. It was a peaceful day in the clans, in which the horrid cat was willing to change. "Deadheart!" Torturestar caterwauled. Immediately, the striped tom rushed out of his den and jumped to attention, forcing himself to keep his tired eyes open.

"Line up every cat in the clan, its time for our "check ups," the dark gray tom grinned wickedly. "Right on it, Torturestar." Deadheart went into each of the dens and rudely woke everyone up. The drowsy clan cats sleepily walked over to their leader and bowed in respect. Torturestar easily recognized all his clanmates. "Sorrowpool, check... Musclefur, check... Silverkit, check.." Muttering under his breath, he checked everycat was here.

"Everyone listen up! As you all know every moon we have our checkup to see if all you mouse-brains are capable of being in this magnificent clan." he raised his smoky tail up and his head was held high. "Now, I will walk by each of you and decide if you are acceptable." He started with the warriors. He inspected Violetsmoke, Flamelight, Gaugedeye and stopped at Shreddedtail. "You lost your tail yesterday. This means you do not have balance when you are running or in battle." The terrified tabby stuttered "B-but, I can p-prove to you im brilliant in battle!" Torturestar smiled crudely. "Good, lets see if you have a chance against me."

immediately, Torturestar raised his unsheathed claw and lunged forward. The yellow tabby was frozen by shock and couldn't move and as the claw came in contact with his furry neck he shrieked in terror. Blood splattered across the plain as the life drained out of the young warrior. "I-im honored to die by your paw" were the last words from Shreddedtail as he took his last breath.

Some kits in the back were squealing in terror. But Clawkit giggled as his bloodshot eyes shone in admiration of the murderer. Creamkit, Silverkit and Wildkit huddled close together as they were good friends with the disabled cat. Dawnshadow, their mother, padded quickly over to the scarred kits to comfort them. Torturestar noticed this and marched over to the queen, Deadheart at his side. "How dare you disobey me?! You should be in line where you all belong, fox-dung!"

Deadheart winced at his leaders foul words but he knew better than to oppose his leader. "I-im sorry Torturestar, but I will never leave my kit's side," she announced gently. Torturestar growled but seemed to sense his deputy's discomfort. "Deadheart, deal with this."

**Ooooh, cliffhanger! Extra long story for my patient readers :) Im not accepting any more ocs there are too many :P **


End file.
